Pills N Potions
|writer = Onika Maraj, Ester Dean, Lukasz Gottwald, Henry Walter |producer = Dr. Luke, Cirkut |Single = May 27, 2014 (Radio impact) |Video = June 10, 2014 |Prev = Yasss Bish |PrevPromo = 1 |Next = She Came to Give It to You }} "Pills N Potions" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her third studio album, The Pinkprint. The song serves as the lead single of the album. Minaj did a radio promo tour on the day of release and premiered the song on stations The Breakfast Club, On Air with Ryan Seacrest, Hot 97, Elvis Duran and the Morning Show, and Power 106 with Big Boy. The single was released on May 21, 2014 as a digital download, to Rhythmic radio on May 27, to Urban radio on June 3, to Pop radio on June 10, and re-released to Pop radio on July 15. A music video was shot for the song on May 13-14, and premiered on June 10 on her VEVO account. It will also be featured in her Myx Fusions commercial. The song was certified Gold in Australia and in the US. Background and release On April 22, 2014, at an interview with MTV News, she teased the release of a new track around the first days of May which will be nothing like her previously street singles "Lookin Ass" and "Chi-Raq", or like her hit singles "Starships and "Super Bass".Nicki Minaj Says 'Hell No' To Another 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2014. On May 2, 2014, Nicki released a street single "Yasss Bish",Yasss Bish!! (ft. Soulja Boy) - Nicki Minaj by Yo}ungMoneyDotCom - SoundCloud. Retrieved May 15, 2014. in which she hinted that she will drop her first single in two weeks (around May 18).Nicki Minaj – Yasss Bish!! Lyrics Rap Genius. Retrieved May 9, 2014. During an interview with "The Insider", she confirmed that the single would be released on those dates.'Yasss!' Nicki Minaj Reveals Funny... The INSIDER. Retrieved May 9, 2014. She described the track as her "all-around single" that all her Barbz will really hold on to. In her favorites on Twitter, she badged that the single will have an iTunes premiere. The music video for the song was shot on May 13 and 14.Twitter: Vid shoot Retrieved May 15, 2014.nickiminaj: Shooting this video. Wyd? Retrieved May 15, 2014. In an interview at Powerhouse, she said that she would release the cover on Monday, and the single on Wednesday May 21.Nicki Minaj’s Powerhouse Set: “Dropping My Single On Wednesday” Idolator. Retrieved May 19. She confirmed the name of the song in an interview at the ''Billboard'' Music Awards to be "Pills N Potions".Nicki Minaj Reveals New Single Title at 2014 Billboard Music Awards - Billboard. Retrieved May 19, 2014. Early morning on May 21, 2014, Minaj posted a snippet of the song on Instagram,nickiminaj: #pressPLAY #PillsNPotions on iTunes in a cpl more hours.❤️❤️❤️������������ Retrieved May 26, 2014. and later released the song on her SoundCloud account.Twitter: #PillsNPotions EXTENDED, EXPLICIT, CD QUALITY https://soundcloud.com/nickiminaj/pills-n-potions … - iTunes shortly Retrieved May 26, 2014. The audio was hours later released to Minaj's official VEVO channel at YouTube,Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (Audio) - YouTube. Retrieved May 26, 2014. and it was finally released as a digital download on iTunes the same day.iTunes - Music - Pills N Potions - Single by Nicki Minaj. Retrieved May 26, 2014. A lyric video was released to her new Youtube account on May 26. The song was released to Top 40 RhythmicTop 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved May 26, 2014. stations on May 27 and was the #1 most added song of the week. It was released to Urban sations on June 3, 2014. It was released to Top 40 Mainstream (Pop),Top 40/Mainstream > Future Releases Retrieved May 26, 2014.stations on June 10, 2014. It was later sent to Pop radio again on July 15. Recording Minaj stated that she wrote the song in April 2014.Twitter: About a month Ago > RT @DaBarbzRule: @NICKIMINAJ can you tell us when you wrote the single?! #PillsNPotions” Retrieved May 20, 2014. In New York City, she wrote the first verse. Days later she finished the second verse''Twitter:'' Wrote 1st verse In ny. Days lata 2nd verse in LA > RT“@fenellamaraj_LK: how long did it take you to write the whole song? #PillsNPotions”” Retrieved May 20, 2014. and sometime in the future she freestyled the bridge.Twitter: The bridge cuz I freestyled it > RT @KidZolanski: "@WMinaj1D: @NICKIMINAJ what is your favorite part of #PillsNPotions ?"” Retrieved May 20, 2014. Artwork Minaj confirmed on May 18 that the cover artwork would be released the next day, May 19, and it will be a new photo shoot.Twitter: Monday > RT @johntavius: @NICKIMINAJ 1st we need the artwork you promised us ” Retrieved May 18, 2014.Twitter: New shot > RT @WeezusMinaj: @NICKIMINAJ is the artwork a whole new shot (like Starships) or just text (like RIM)” Retrieved May 18, 2014. She released the artwork on May 19 on her Instagram account@nickiminaj: Wednesday #PillsNPotions Retrieved May 20, 2014. and hours later she released another cover almost equal, excepting the font.@nickiminaj: #PillsNPotions ~ HiRes Retrieved May 20, 2014. Composition "Pills N Potions" was produced by Dr. Luke and Cirkut. The song combines genres of pop, hip-hop, and R&B. Sonically, it is a slow-burning piano ballad "framed in the druggy imagery of mixtape rap". It opens with a spare, haunting drum beat, while Minaj sings the pre-chorus in a feather-like near-whisper. As the pre-chorus repeats, an echo effect is added to her vocals, and "blooming" chants of "I still love, I still love, I still lu-uh-uhhhv" are sung to create the songs chorus. During the verses Minaj raps with a sense of urgency. The song is notable in her change of musical style and departure from her EDM work on Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and gritty hip-hop work she's known for. Critical reception The song received universal acclaim from music critics. "Pills N Potions" was universally acclaimed by critics. Zach Frydenlund of Complex called "Pills N Potions" a "monster of a song", saying: "after a few months of steadly dropping her more street singles, Nicki shows—once again—how she can delicately balance pop and hip-hop, while spitting true to her "real rap" promise to fans."[9] Chris Payne of Billboard felt Minaj was sincere in her delivery of the song's personal lyrics, and went on to call it a "crowd pleaser" with something for every listener to enjoy.[7] Gil Kaufman of MTV News was also positive in his review, saying: "After coming back hard on the singles "Yasss Bish" and "Chi-Raq," the nearly four-and-a-half minute "Potions" is actually a huge move back into the pop game, setting Minaj up for what could be her biggest cross-over hit to date."[12] Although Marc Hogan of Spin found the song's message confusing, he praised Minaj's rapping and said that "when we hear that Rihanna-like "I still lo-uh-uh-ve" hook blasting out of car windows this summer? We'll probably still lo-uh-uh-ve it."[8] A writer for ClickMusic called "Pills N Potions" a more "traditional" love song compared to those done by Minaj before, and said that "there's plenty of her personality running through it and a welcome depth to the lyrics this time around."[10] Kory Grow of Rolling Stone called the song a "piano rap ballad", and said it comes off as the "diametric opposite" of her last single, "Lookin Ass".[11] Music Video Background On May 13, Nicki tweeted, "Vid shoot". She instagrammed some BTS pics of her on set. The next day she tweeted, "Shooting this video, wyd?" with a new look suggesting it was a 2-day shoot. The video was shot by Diane Martel and Geoffrey Lillemon. It was released on her VEVO account on June 10, 2014. Stills Pnp still.png Nicki pnp video.jpg pnp still 1.jpg pnp still 2.jpg pnp still 3.jpg pnp still 4.jpg pnp still 5.jpg Onika perfume 2.jpg pnp still 6.jpg pnp still 7.png pnp still 8.jpg pnp still 9.png Behind the Scenes Single BHS 2.jpg Single BHS 3.jpg Single BHS 4.jpg Single BHS 5.jpg Single BHS 6.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo4_1280.jpg Video Snippet On June 6, Nicki went on GMA to preview a snippet of the music video. Lyric Videos Nicki released a lyric video on her new official Nicki Minaj Youtube account on May 26 saying it was just 1 of 2 to be released. It was uploaded to VEVO shortly after. The 2nd was released straight to VEVO on June 6. Clean Version The clean version was released on her VEVO on June 27. Live Performances Nicki performed Pills N Potions for the first time at Hot 97 Summer Jam (2014). She also performed it at BET Awards 2014, and the Philly 4th of July Jam. Charts and Certifications Certification(s) 'Charts' Release history Lyrics Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) Ayo, they could never make me hate you Even though what you was doin’ wasn’t tasteful Even though you out here lookin’ so ungrateful I'mma keep it movin’ be classy and graceful I told 'em it’s no friends in the game, you ain’t learned that yet All the bridges you came over, don’t burn that yet Niggas want respect, but niggas ain't earned that yet Self-righteous and entitled but they swearin' on the bible that they love you When really they no different from your rivals But I still don’t wish death on ‘em I just reflect on 'em Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) Yo, people will love you and support you when it’s beneficial I'mma forgive, I won't forget, but I'mma dead the issue Soon as you out a nigga’s life is when they start to miss you They see you doin' good now it’s kinda hard to diss you Niggas be sick when they remember all the bad they wished you Niggas be mad when they can't come and live lavish with you But I sped off in a Benzi I see the envy when I’m causin' a frenzy So I pop pills for em Cop cribs in the hills on ‘em Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) I get high off your memory I get high off your memory I get high off your memory In due time we’ll be fine In due time, aah I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014